Not Quite A Loser
by shiki94
Summary: AJ's upset about losing the Divas Championship to Paige, but all it takes is some talking and a night in bed with a friend to help her get over this. AJxKaitlyn FEMSLASH Don't like, don't read


**I'm late with this. This femslash one-shot is based around last Monday's (4/7/2014) episode of RAW when AJ lost the Divas Championship to Paige. A lot of what went into this with AJ traveling with Kaitlyn (and yes, I know she left the WWE a month ago) ties back to a one-shot I wrote revolving around when Kaitlyn left, so if there's any confusion about why Kaitlyn's still traveling with AJ, go and read that one-shot of mine to help with getting this. Now that that's out of the way, on to the fic.**

AJ still couldn't believe it. The Divas Championship she had worked and fought so hard to win and keep had just been lost in the span of a little over a minute; and to Paige, a Diva from NXT of all Divas, no less. AJ was certain that once she had the younger Diva in the Black Widow that it was all over. So, when Paige reversed out of it and did a Paige Turner on AJ and pinned the Champion, AJ couldn't believe how fast it all happened. Not even having Tamina in the ring could do anything to calm AJ down from her post-match fit. Finally getting out of the ring and heading backstage, AJ went to her locker room and, not even bothering to shower or wait for Tamina, grabbed her duffel bag and left the arena. Climbing into her rental car, AJ drove to the hotel she was staying in for the week. Reaching the hotel, AJ grabbed her duffel bag from the back seat and headed inside, making a break for the elevator. Pushing the button and waiting as the elevator descended, AJ climbed in once it reached the lobby and pressed the button for her floor. Once the elevator climbed up the floors and reached her floor, AJ walked out and headed for her room. Reaching the door of her hotel room, AJ could hear the sounds of Batman: Arkham City and the familiar yelling of her roommate getting frustrated at yet another level in the game. Giggling as she shook her head, AJ put her room key in and, opening the door, walked in and said "Really, Kait? Arkham City at this time of night?"

Grinning at who just walked in, Kaitlyn paused the game and said "I got bored, AJ. Besides, I at least made a bit more progress in the game from where we were stuck. I just got stuck with the Riddler and his damn riddles." Even though it had been three months since Kaitlyn wrestled her last match in the WWE, she had made a promise to AJ to still travel with the younger Diva. Finally taking a good look at AJ, Kaitlyn scrunched her eyebrows together and asked "Um, AJ? Aren't you forgetting something? Where's the Divas Championship?"

Hearing Kaitlyn ask these questions, AJ's face fell as she bit her lip. Swallowing around the lump that started to form in throat, AJ said "I actually lost the Divas Championship tonight. I take it that's why you seem curious about why I don't have it anymore."

"You _lost _the Divas Championship?" Kaitlyn asked, her eyes growing wide. "But, how? And better yet, to who?"

Biting her lip to stop her tears from falling, AJ said "I lost it to one of the Divas that's coming up from NXT. I lost it to Paige."

"And that's a bad thing?" Kaitlyn asked, hearing the name of the Diva in question and crossing her legs on the bed. "If anything, I think it's pretty cool that you had a great match for the Divas Championship. I'll bet it was a good sight for the fans to see a fresh face challenge you for your belt."

Laughing a bit at Kaitlyn's remark, AJ said "Well, if by 'great match' you mean a match that just barely went over a minute, then yes, Kait. We had a great match."

"Seriously? It was _that _short?" Kaitlyn asked in disbelief, to which AJ responded to with a nod. "Well, that just blows. Almost makes me glad I decided to skip out on watching most of RAW tonight."

"Well, the only real stuff of interest that you missed was getting to see more of the ongoing saga between Daniel and the Authority. Other than that, nothing else really happened," AJ said, putting down her duffel bag and going over to her suitcase to get everything she needed for her shower and going to sleep. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to shower and scrub the memory of this night off of my body."

Once AJ was in the bathroom, Kaitlyn looked over to the closed bathroom door and heaved a sigh. 'AJ sure seems upset about losing the Divas Championship. But, then again, I don't blame her; after all, she did do a lot of work as far as working to win it and then hold for as long as she has. If only I could do something to help her get over it,' Kaitlyn thought, as she laid back on the pillows. After a few minutes of lying down and looking at the episode of The Simpsons that was playing on the hotel TV, AJ came out of the bathroom dressed in a Harley Quinn tank top and short black shorts, and wearing her glasses instead of her contacts. Looking at what her best friend was watching, AJ shook her head and, laughing, said "That had better not be the episode when Ralph said that he likes Lisa."

Laughing herself, Kaitlyn said "Nope. It's one of the newer episodes. I think it's the one when everyone went crazy about wanting to write teen lit."

"Well, to be clear Kait, it was _tween_ lit they were trying to write," AJ said, sitting on the free side of the bed. "Apparently, there's a difference between the two."

Rolling her eyes as she sat up, Kaitlyn said "Whatevs" as she moved into a better sitting position. For the next fifteen minutes, both women sat and watched the rest of the episode of The Simpsons that was on. When the end credits began to roll, Kaitlyn grabbed the remote and proceeded to surf the channels in a bid to find something to look at until she and AJ both fell asleep. It wasn't until she had flipped to an episode of American Horror Story that Kaitlyn heard sniffling beside her. Turning to her left, Kaitlyn saw AJ laying on her side. Not quite sure of why AJ was sniffling, Kaitlyn shook AJ and asked "AJ? AJ, you okay?"

Shaking her head as it rubbed against her pillow, AJ said "No, I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked, concern lacing her voice.

Wiping her face with her back still turned to Kaitlyn, AJ said "I lost the Divas Championship, Kait! Most people might not think that it matters, but it does to me. In fact, it matters to me a lot. I've worked my whole damn career for that belt, and when I finally won it, I was so shocked and proud of myself. Then I go on to do the impossible: I became the longest running Divas Champ in history. I even managed to retain my belt against 13 other Divas at WrestleMania 30. And, all in the span of just one damn minute, I lose it!"

"AJ, it's not that serious of a deal," Kaitlyn said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Not that serious of a deal?" AJ asked, finally rolling over on her side to look Kaitlyn in the eye. "Kaitlyn, in case you didn't hear a word of what I just said, I just lost a championship that I worked so hard to win and keep. And to a Diva from NXT, no less! How would you feel if you had lost the Divas Championship when you were Divas Champ to one of the girls on NXT?"

"Well, I wouldn't do what you're doing right now and that's making a big deal out of nothing," Kaitlyn said, tilting AJ's face up to meet her eyes. "So what if you lost it to Paige? That doesn't exactly mean that the fans are going to forget about who the Diva was that actually helped make that belt matter for a bit. Especially since said Diva is also the longest reigning Divas Champ in the history of the WWE."

More tears threatening to fall from her eyes, AJ said "But, Kaitlyn-" That's all AJ could say before Kaitlyn crashed her lips into hers. Not quite wanting to fight the older Diva, AJ relaxed as she melted into the kiss. There was another reason entirely as for why it was that Kaitlyn still traveled on the road with AJ. On the night Kaitlyn had her last match in the WWE against AJ, Kaitlyn found her friend crying in her locker room. Upon finding AJ and asking about why it was that the younger of the two was crying, Kaitlyn soon found herself getting ambushed in a kiss from AJ, which then led to AJ admitting that she had had a crush on her older friend for some amount of time now. Hearing this, Kaitlyn had kissed AJ back and then made a promise to be her best friend's 'road wife' for however long AJ wanted her around. Ever since that night, the two had been traveling and had been growing closer in a way that was stronger than their bond of friendship; in fact, some would say that it bordered on love between the two.

Pulling away from Kaitlyn with her tears now rolling freely down her face, AJ pressed her forehead to Kaitlyn's and, looking Kaitlyn in the eye, said "Make me feel better, Kait. Make me forget about this night and what happened."

Smirking as she returned AJ's stare, Kaitlyn went back to their kiss that she had started in a bid to stop AJ from crying about losing Divas Championship. Moving over in the bed, Kaitlyn then pushed AJ down so that the younger of the two was lying flat on her back and the older of the two was hovering over her with one hand on either side of AJ's head. Looking down at AJ, Kaitlyn took note of every part of AJ. From the way her hair had fanned out as she laid down, the rate her chest was rising and falling with each breath she took, and the way the nightclothes Kaitlyn had chosen for AJ herself fit her, Kaitlyn felt as if she was staring at the embodiment of perfection.

"You are so damn beautiful," Kaitlyn said.

Reaching down to take AJ's glasses, Kaitlyn put them on the bedside table and said "You won't be needing those for what I'm going to do to you" before she went back to kissing AJ. After feeling as though she had done enough kissing on AJ's lips, Kaitlyn then moved on to lacing kisses on AJ's jaw and down to her neck, which earned moans from the younger Diva. Continuing with her trail down AJ's neck, Kaitlyn then slid her hands under AJ's night shirt and slid it off of the younger woman, throwing it over the side of the bed. The next thing Kaitlyn did was unhook the black bra that AJ was wearing, thus freeing AJ's breasts. Taking her right nipple in her hand, Kaitlyn proceeded to roll the nub around until it became hard. Moving to AJ's left breast, Kaitlyn repeated what she did to the right. All while Kaitlyn was doing this, AJ buried her head further back in the pillow she was lying on as moan after moan slipped out of her mouth.

"Oh my god, Kait," AJ moaned out. "Feels so good."

Smirking, Kaitlyn took that as a sign to go on as she then proceeded to plant kisses down AJ's toned abdomen, only to stop at the waistband of AJ's pajama bottoms. Taking hold of both sides of her shorts, Kaitlyn slid them down AJ's legs and threw them over the side of the bed. Taking sight of AJ's underwear, Kaitlyn dragged her fingers down the slightly-soaked cotton, drawing a sharp hiss from the younger woman.

Not being able to take Kaitlyn's torture anymore, AJ gasped out "Damn it, Kait! Don't keep me waiting any longer! I need to feel you!"

Hearing the pleading in AJ's voice, Kaitlyn hooked her fingers in the waistband of AJ's underwear and slid them down the younger woman's tone and tanned legs. Tossing them over the side of the bed, Kaitlyn trailed a finger up and down AJ's womanhood, collecting wetness on her finger.

"Already wet for me. I like that. Like that a lot," Kaitlyn said, smirking.

Not being able to say anything, AJ bit her lip as a whimper almost escaped her lips. She had almost opened her mouth to say something when she felt Kaitlyn slide one of her fingers inside of AJ's opening. Unable to hold it in, AJ gasped out "Fuck!"

"Just relax, babe," Kaitlyn said. "I'm going to take real good care of you right now." Taking AJ's nod as a signal to go on, Kaitlyn began fingering AJ at a slow pace, only adding a second finger once she was sure AJ could handle it. To add on to what she was doing, Kaitlyn brought her thumb up and slowly started to circle AJ's clit, which only drew more moans out of the younger woman. Moving back up AJ's body, Kaitlyn reattached her lips to AJ's as she continued her pushing in and out.

Feeling herself coming close to an orgasm, AJ pulled away from Kaitlyn and said "Kait, I can't wait any longer. I'm gonna cum."

"Then, let it go," Kaitlyn said. "Come for me, baby."

Hearing this, AJ threw her head back on the pillow as she screamed from the orgasm that was crashing through her. Finally coming down from it, AJ panted as Kaitlyn pulled out of her and planted one last kiss on her lips. Feeling as Kaitlyn dragged her fingers up her abdomen, AJ felt what she was guessing to be her own orgasmic juices getting left behind in twin trails. Panting, AJ said "Wow. That was amazing."

Grinning as she laid down beside AJ, Kaitlyn said "Hey, it's my job as your road wife to help keep you happy. And I figured that this was just what you needed to help you get over your loss."

"Well, I can honestly say that you did just what you promised," AJ said, smiling over at Kaitlyn. Planting one last kiss on the older woman's lips, AJ said "Thank you for this, Kait."

"It was my pleasure. Now get some sleep," Kaitlyn said, pulling the covers up over her and AJ and reaching over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table. Feeling AJ snuggle into her, Kaitlyn pulled AJ's still-naked body closer to her as the two drifted off to sleep. 'You'll always be my Divas Champ, even if you don't have that belt,' Kaitlyn thought, sleep finally taking her over.


End file.
